round_1_industries_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Invincible Bullet
Invincible Bullet is a free-to-play, third-person shooter and team-based online/offline video game developed by Round 1 Industries and published by Imaginate (Kidtendo TM). Invincible Bullet is a spiritual successor to Teenage Gunner League after the poor reception of the game. So it's basically a reboot with a better reception. The game was officially released in December 20th, 2019. Imaginate announced that they will be releasing Season Passes throughout 1 or 2 months. The following day, December 21st, 2019, Imaginate will release a Season 1 Pass for $5.00 with no tax. Once purchasing the Full Season Pass, it will include unlocking free new characters, weapons and maps from each Season Pass. Each and every Season Pass will cost $5.00. Gameplay The game is a third-person shooter team-based game between the colors Ruby (shiny red) and Silver. Both of the colors have a meaning. Team Ruby means Berserk while Team Silver means Ace. The characters of this game are characters from the Story Mode and your own custom ones. For example, the main protagonist of the Story Mode is Ethan Jones while you make your own custom characters as your avatar or whatever you like. The Top Hat Girl (also known as Gretchen), from Team Berserk, is considered as the trademarked character for the game. Although Ethan, the main protagonist of the story mode, is considered as the main character of the game. Eventually, Gretchen is mostly considered as the main focused and trademarked character of Invincible Bullet. The game also has a Story Mode, aside from the fulfilling team-based action. The story follows Ethan as he must collect the invincible bullets back to the president of Retropolis from a powerful gunner man named Quinton who uses the invincible bullets to make him unstoppable and hard to shoot at. Classes There are over 7 classes seperate into 3 groups. Those 3 groups are "Brave", "Defense" and "Speed". Here are the classes in each group: Group Brave * Gunner: The first class of the game. Runs in medium rate, defends in low rate and shoots in high rate. He/She also wields a secondary gun (which does not appear in your back but does appear in your hands once pressing the "Y" button on the controller or the "W" letter key on the keyboard). This class also has the ability to do a technique called "Rush Jump". Doing that by pressing both the "A" button or "Left Shift" key and the left bumper or the "M" key (to run by holding it or to roll once or twice by simply just tapping) will make the Gunner jump quickly. Gunner is marked as the game's "Best Class". The Gunner class can let players hold two guns but only pistols and SMGs. Characters such as Gretchen and Ethan (from Story Mode) are Gunners. * Sharper: The second class of the game. Runs in medium rate, defends in low rate but swings weapon (such as a sword, knife, lite hammer, axe) in fast rate. A Character such as Drake is a Sharper. * Engineer: The third class of the game. Runs in low rate, defends in medium rate but attacks in high rate with a axe or a wrench. The class also wields a shotgun. This class has the ability to summon sentries, traps (such as bear traps) and dynamites onto the ground. Engineer can also throw dynamites as well. A character such as Jillian (female) is a Engineer. Group Defense * Healer: The fourth class of the game. Runs in medium rate, defends in high rate but fights in low rate with only one action of attack. Although holding down the "X" button or the "Space" bar on the keyboard will make you help your allies by healing them and reviving them with some of your HP. A Character such as Healia is a Healer. * Shielder: The fifth class of the game. Runs in medium rate, defends in high rate and fights in medium rate. A character such as Omega is a Shielder. Group Speed * Tracker: The sixth class of the game. Runs in fast rate, defend in low rate and shoots in medium rate. The Tracker wields a sniper rifle, a rifle and a track device (which is a pair of tracking goggles). A character such as Xavier is a Tracker. * Grim: The seventh and final class of the game. The class appears in both Versus Mode and Special Mode. Once a match is tied between teams of kills (of those who are in 1st, 2nd or 3rd between teams), the 1st place player, who has the most scores out of all players of the match, will become the Grim. Every player who were in 2nd and below will be in the map "Scare Graveyard", along with the "Grim" player. All of the regular players will be in 1 team, either both Team Berserk or Ace while the one and only Grim player will also be in 1 team, also either both of the teams. Runs in fast rate, defends in medium rate and attacks in fast rate. Once killing a player, the killed player will respawn to the Grim's team and becomes a Grim. The more player gets killed, the Grim team wins. The less players killed, the Regular team wins. The grim class, however, has low health and only has 5 lives. If all of them are all gone, the Grim player will never play as the Grim again. A character such as Ellegard is a Grim. Game Modes The game modes are Singleplayer Mode (where you can play Story Mode, Versus Mode, Online Mode, Special Mode, Eventful Random Mode), Multiplayer Mode (same as Singleplayer), Edit Mode (where you can make up your own custom characters, guns, weapons, game modes and maps), Store Mode (where you can buy things from the store), Gallery Mode (where you can look at galleries of the guns, fly around and free roam through the maps of the game by yourself) Help & Options Mode (where you can learn and figure out some help and adjust some options), and Exit. Hot Dog Emotes Players can perform Hot Dog emotes by pressing and holding down up on the D-Pad, similar to Imaginate's Kid Agent 2's Breakout dances. They can perform emotes such as Hat Winner, Space Target and Invisible Bullet (a play on words of the game's title). The Hot Dog dances are a rival to Fortnite's emotes, Team Fortress 2's emotes and taunts and Overwatch's emotes. Some of the emotes may be free, may cost Golden Tickets (which are in-game money) to buy or free if using a Season Pass. Online An online mode is seen in both the Singleplayer and Multiplayer Mode menus. Once entering the mode, you will be in a big room (which is a tavern) filled with online players in different servers (meaning that you are in a server of, for example, 9 online players while other servers have 18 or more players). In-game Money Invincible Bullet uses in-game money known as Golden Tickets, similar to the Heroes series' Koins and The Adventures series'. The Golden Tickets are use for purchasing stuff from the Story Mode and Store Mode. Once playing a game of Story Mode, there are characters that offers you prizes and clothing. Once completing a mission or a quest, you will receive Golden Tickets and buy the prizes. You can collect more of the tickets by going through missions over and over again. After playing a game of Versus Mode, the player will receive Golden Tickets depending on whether they have a good score or a specific place such as 1st or 4th. Development The development of the game began in January 2019. After the poor reception of Teenage Gunner League, Imaginate was planning to make a sequel to the game with better gameplay and modes. However, they dropped the idea and started to come up with a new one to reboot the Teenage Gunner League series. They want help from Round 1 Industries to develop the game. However, there is only one problem: Round 1 never developed a shooting game like that before. Although they manage to use the Deluxetron Software to develop the game. Months passed and the game is almost done. With its characters, its game modes, its online and Edit Mode. Surprisingly, they almost forgot to add in emotes to the game. After 11 months of development, the game is finished and received better and great scores from game reviewers. Reception IGN gave the game a 9.7/10 saying that "its perfectly a wonderfully fun and fast game". Metacritic scores the game a 92/100 on the Dreamlock and a 90/100 on the Xbox One. Destructoid gave it a 8/10. GalacticGamer gave it 9/10 stars. Huneykune gave it a nice score which is a 47/50. SurferReviewer gave it 8/10 dots and said that "the game is yet another Fortnite killer". EGM gave it a 7/10. Game Informer gave it a 9/10. Polygon gave it a 9/10. Trivia * The emote "Invisible Bullet" is a play on words and a pun of the game's title. Once performing the emote, the player will use their hands to act like they're using a gun. Whether its shooting or taunting. Category:Video Games